


L'eroe di ogni ballata

by Moe89



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Geralt era come Jaskier aveva sempre immaginato sarebbe dovuto essere un eroe degno di questo nome. Non per il suo aspetto, decisamente troppo trasandato e spartano, né per i suoi modi, sempre troppo freddi e bruschi."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 2





	L'eroe di ogni ballata

**_L'EROE DI OGNI BALLATA_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
_Sulla strada dell'eternità,_ _  
_ _ognuno procederà lungo la propria scala,_ _  
_ _portando il proprio fardello_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Geralt era come Jaskier aveva sempre immaginato sarebbe dovuto essere un eroe degno di questo nome. Non per il suo aspetto, decisamente troppo trasandato e spartano, né per i suoi modi, sempre troppo freddi e bruschi. Era per quello che provava, per il modo in cui le sue mani tremavano impercettibilmente ogni volta che sfiorava la spada, per il rimpianto che gli appesantiva le spalle, per il modo che aveva di assottigliare appena le labbra ogni volta che vedeva compiersi un’ingiustizia.   
Geralt era un eroe perché era una creatura tormentata da cose che sarebbero state impossibili anche solo da immaginare per un qualsiasi uomo, un essere malinconico e feroce che reprimeva dentro di sé emozioni che avrebbero potuto far impazzire il più forte fra i guerrieri e che, nonostante questo, continuava a fare il suo dovere senza mai tirarsi indietro.  
Solo perché era giusto.  
Certo, Geralt tendeva a giustificare ogni sua buona azione adducendo come scusa il bisogno di denaro, ma Jaskier più di una volta gli aveva visto rifiutare il compenso anche dopo che aveva portato a termine l’incarico con successo.  
Che volesse ammetterlo o meno, Jaskier sapeva bene che Geralt era fondamentalmente un brav'uomo – sempre che uomo si potesse definire – a cui piaceva fare la cosa giusta. Si sentiva in dovere di fare la cosa giusta. E non era importante se fare la cosa giusta a volte implicava l’uscirne sanguinanti e feriti e con lo spirito a terra. Non erano importanti l’insonnia o i fantasmi che sembravano non volerlo lasciare andare. Non erano importanti lo scherno e l’odio negli occhi della gente, la diffidenza, anche dopo che aveva salvato tutti senza volere niente in cambio.   
Un eroe a tutti gli effetti insomma.  
E forse era per quello che il cuore di Jaskier sembrava in procinto di fermarsi definitivamente ogni volta che erano vicini o che i muscoli delle spalle di Geralt si tendevano mentre impugnava la spada; perché come si poteva evitare di amare un eroe?  
Soprattutto uno che non era consapevole di esserlo, uno che guardando il proprio riflesso provava orrore e non compiacimento, uno che credeva di essere un mostro perché come un mostro era sempre stato trattato.  
Semplicemente non si poteva, facile.  
E così Jaskier aveva imparato che opporsi a quello che provava per Geralt era impossibile e allora si era limitato ad accettare quei suoi sentimenti e a trasformarli in canzoni così che la gente non si sarebbe mai dimenticata di Geralt di Rivia.  
Lui di certo non lo avrebbe fatto.  
Come poteva fare altrimenti quando Geralt lo guardava con quei suoi occhi sempre troppo intensi, sempre troppo viola? Gli occhi tormentati di un uomo distrutto. Occhi che Jaskier spesso ritrovava anche nei suoi sogni più reconditi e privati. Occhi che non poteva fare a meno di amare.  
E allora Jaskier sospirava e scriveva canzoni mentre il suo cuore tremava al solo pensiero di quello che il destino aveva in serbo per loro.  
Perché Jaskier non era un eroe forse, ma era un bardo e in quanto tale sapeva una cosa che molti altri ignoravano: alla fine, il protagonista di ogni ballata era destinato a morire per diventare immortale.   



End file.
